Les délires des visualeux
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Lorsque je me permet de faire passer nos petits visualeux adorés pour des demeurés ça donne CA. XDD. Bonne lecture.
1. Pièce à conviction :XJapan:

**_Les délires des Visualeux._**

Alors que je vous explique. Ici je posterais tous mes délires sur nos petits visualeux adoré xP. Au fond c'est sûrement mon côté sadique qui ressort mais... j'aime les faire passer pour des demeurés mentaux... Enfin bon, on me pardonne hein ? 'o'. Je sais pas combien j'en posterais, un nombre illimité je pense, puisque quand ils s'agit de rendre quelque visu que ce soit ridicule, ça me tripe toujours ^_^'.

J'arrête mon blablatage inutile et je met le quelque peut utile en route :

Cette première OS sera sur les X. Les autres pourront être sûr n'importe lequel autre mais j'apprécie plus particulièrement : les X, L'arc en ciel, D=out, et ya de ça quelques jours je me suis épris du couple TaijiXKiyoshi qu'il se pourrait que je mette en scène ^^'.

PS : Je met les noms devant les paroles, ça me parrait plus claire comme ça x)

Voilà, promis maintenant je vous laisse. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et des reviews ne serrait pas de refus... J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis ^^.

Bisuu'.

**OS 1 : Pièce à conviction.**

**Personnages : Les X.**

hide et Heath étaient tous les deux assis à une table l'un en face de l'autre. Au milieu de la table, reposait l'objet qui leur faisait se poser une multitude de questions. Tels deux enquêteurs, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait attester d'à qui appartenait cette objet.

_hide : Toi et moi étions ensemble hier soir pas vrai ?_

_Heath : Oui_

_hide : On faisait ce que font tout ami pendant une soirée._

_Heath : On a couché ensemble, ouais._

_hide :Alors QUI ?_

_Pata entra dans la pièce, et regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Heath, désirant savoir ce que ces deux énergumènes fixaient qui valait la peine de ne pas lui adresser de « bonjour »._

_Pata : Oh …_

_hide : PATA !_

_Heath : Tu sais quelque chose hein ? AVOUE !_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il tira une chaise pour s'assoir avec eux. Ses deux amis avaient toujours été comme ça... Toujours à se compliquer la vie pour des choses pourtant si simple ! Enfin, pas évident pour tout le monde... Sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas la même vision de l'amitié que lui, ni la même façon de s'occuper. Cela dit, ça les menaient toujours à des situations pareilles et … ça avait le don de faire rire Pata !

_hide : Parle, traitre !_

Mais le concerné ne fit rien d'autre que de continuer à les observer, désespéré de voir ses amis si … idiots.

_Heath : Torturons-le !_

_hide : Allons-y..._

Pata fut sauvé par les deux autres personnes qui entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Yoshiki et Toshi parlaient gaiement, tout en se lançant des sourires éloquents, et en se touchant le plus possible – et une petite caresse sur la main, et une tape sur la tête.

_hide : Tous les suspects sont maintenant présents – gniark, gniark X3_

Les deux nouveaux arrivant se turent alors, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient voir la pièce à conviction qui se trouvait sur la table.

_Toshi : Suspect ?_

Yoshiki se frappa le front avec sa main. Ce genre d'événement était encore plus fréquent depuis peu, et ça leur faisait toujours perdre un temps monstre. Non mais qu'avaient-ils à toujours vouloir embêter leur monde ?

_Yoshiki : Qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ?_

_Heath : Laisse-nous d'abord éluder la question : Qui est le criminel ?_

_hide : J'ai ma petite hide._

_Heath : Tu arrives à t'avoir toi même ? Bravo !_

_hide : Merci, merci !_

_Heath : Récapilonstu, Recapilotons ._

_hide : Non, non : Ré-ca-pi-tu-lons._

_Heath : Ouais, c'est pareil ! Bref, hide et moi on baisait, Pata tu... ?_

_Pata : Jack !_

_Heath : ... buvait. Il ne reste que deux potentiels suspects !_

_hide : Moi je sens que c'est Yosh-chan, il a une tête à faire ça !_

_Yoshiki : On peut savoir de quoi je suis accusé ?_

Heath saisit la pièce à conviction et la tendit aux deux suspects.

_Yoshiki : Depuis quand faut-être tout seul pour jouer aux cartes ?_


	2. Un problème imposant :L'arc en ciel:

_Hello'w. _

Voici ma deuxième petite OS, elle portera sur les membres de Laruku. Je torture Doiha dedans, mais rien de méchant ne ? =D... De toute manière vous avez toutes (tous?) fait cette constatation un jour alors hein (^=^)''.

Aussi, j'ai beaucoup d'idée (encore lui XD) pour ces OS et j'en ais déjà quelques unes d'écrites en réserves, alors je posterais le plus régulièrement possible. ^_^.

PS : Si vous lisez mettez une petite _review_ histoire que je vois si ça plait ou pas et si vous lisez vraiment x')... parce que ça fait toujours plaisir, ça encourage et puis je vois des visites s'afficher en me demandant toujours : _mais qui lit mes conneries ?_ xD.

Ceci dit, Bonne Lecture. & _Bisuu_'.

**OS 2 : Un problème imposant,**

**Personnages : L'arc~en~ciel**

Ils se trouvaient tous dans un studio à devoir sélectionner une photographie pour la jaquette de leur nouveau CD. Ken, qui en détaillait une en particulier, se torturait l'esprit avec une question existentielle, très existentielle. Tetsu, qui voyait bien que le guitariste avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose, se manifesta.

_- Ken, un problème ?_

_- Humhum... je me posais une question._

_- Est ce possible que quelqu'un comme toi y arrive ?_

Une tape fut donnée à Yuki qui venait de lancer cette boutade.

_- Éclairez-moi donc !_

Tous se regardèrent, et le batteur disparut quelques secondes, revenant lampe de chevet en main. Ils là brancha et l'alluma dans la figure de Ken.

_- Hey ! Mais t'es malade !_

_- Bas, je fais ce que tu m'as demandé..._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Je t'éclaire..._

_- Mais … pas comme ça !_

Les deux autres qui, eux aussi, trouvaient la solution du batteur intelligente, affichèrent un air amusé. Le guitariste éteignit la lumière et posa enfin sa question.

_- Pourquoi..._

_- Je sens le truc profond !_

_- Tais-toi Hyde et laisse moi finir !_

Et il reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

_- Pourquoi Hyde est si..._

Il saisit la même photographie qu'il détaillait à l'instant et posa son doigt sur le chanteur.

_- Si Quoi ?_

_- Si con ?_

_- Je suis pas con !_

Ils tournèrent alors la photographie dans tous les sens pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Tetsu eut une illumination et accrocha ensuite le regard de Ken, qui acquiesça. Oui, il avait bien comprit !

_- Aaah..._

_- Pourquoi il est si petit ?_

Hyde bugga un long moment, croyant avoir mal compris. Il prit ensuite la photo et la reconsidéra. Sûr que sur celle ci, il faisait bien une tête de moins que tous les autres.

_- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?_

_- Trop même parfois !_

Tetsu revint sur le sujet d'origine.

_- C'est sûr qu'on a jamais vraiment élucidé le mystère..._

_- De ?_

_- Ta taille !_

Le fait que son meilleur ami en rajoute n'arrangea rien. Hyde se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, mais Yuki le retint.

_- Tu vas où ?_

_- Le petit il retourne au magasin échanger ses chaussures !_

Des « Gné? » fusèrent dans la pièce.

_- Oh, je vois !_

Deuxième illumination pour Tetsu, décidément aujourd'hui ça lui réussissait ! Alors que Hyde s'en allait pour de bon, les autres comprirent eux aussi et tous les regards se portèrent de nouveau sur le bout de papier. Plus précisément, sur les pieds du chanteur.

_- C'était donc ça..._

De long soupirs vinrent s'ajouter à cette phrase... car sur la fameuse photographie, Hyde portait des chaussures compensées d'au moins trois centimètres !

_- Si petit …_

C'était la conclusion de Ken.


	3. Kiss Me :Yosh, Yasu, Hyde, Gackt:

_Bonjour, Bonjour (:_

Et de trois ! J'espère que vous vous y perdrez pas dans les paroles, parce que j'ai beau avoir mis les noms... voilà quoi x). Pour la fin, la fameuse phrase (_qui n'est sois disant passant pas non plus rechercher xP_) je les prises elle même de la bouche de Gackt x). C'est sur une vidéo où tout d'un coup, on ne sait pourquoi, il dit ça XD. Bref … Je vous laisse lire. (;

**Bonne Lecture.**

PS : _Gackt est un autiste pure et dure, mais bon, c'est un secret pour personne u_u_

_Bisuuu'_.

**OS 3 : Kiss me**

**Personnages : Hyde, Yasu, Gackt et Yoshiki.**

Hyde, Yasu et Yoshiki observaient Gackt qui, lui, était assis sur une chaise en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier, lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez, avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Les trois autres qui l'entourait se demandaient comment le faire réagir. Ils s'éloignèrent pour se consulter, jetant de temps en temps des regards inquiets au chanteur blond qui se balançait désormais d'avant en arrière. Yoshiki fut le premier à parler.

Yoshiki : _Vous croyez qu'on doit faire quelque chose ?_

Yasu : _On devrait peut être le secouer ?_

Hyde : _Ou lui donner une claque ?_

Yoshiki : _Pourquoi pas lui parler calmement ?_

Hyde : _La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai finis dans son lit._

Yasu : _Tu m'a trompé ?_

Yoshiki : _Hein ? Mais Yasu, c'est toi qui m'a trompé ?_

Hyde : _Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble vous deux... c'est Yasu qui est avec m..._

Yasu : _Bref, on a toujours pas réglé le problème !_

Hyde : _Ouais, bah moi j'en ai marre de faire les frais de cet autiste hein !_

Yasu : _Ça a pourtant pas du te déplaire de coucher avec lui hein !_

Hyde : _Tu parles, c'était le pied..._ * air rêveur * _jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à réciter ses tables de multiplications !_ * air choqué *

Yasu : _Il a osé ?_

Hyde : _Ouais, traumatisme des maths je suppose._

Yoshiki : _Enfin ça sera jamais pire qu'avec moi … J'ai eu le droit aux verbes irréguliers d'anglais hein ! – que soit-dit en passant, je connais déjà par cœur_ * big smile *

Yasu :_ Te plains pas ! Je me suis tapé le comptage des moutons moi... et il a finit par s'endormir en plein acte !_

Yoshiki et Hyde : _Duuuuuuuuuuuur !_

Yasu : _Dans tout ça, on sait toujours pas quoi faire pour le sortir de son mutisme !_

Hyde : _Ouais, enfin on aura appris une chose …_

Yasu et Yoshiki : _Quoi ?_

Hyde : _Gackt s'est tapé chacun d'entre nous._

Tous soupirèrent. C'était déprimant.

Ils retournèrent vers lui et allèrent s'assoir à ses côtés.

Yoshiki :_ Qu'est ce qu'on vas bien pouvoir faire de lui ?_

Gackt : _Kiss me !_

Yo, Yasu, Hyde :_ Et ça recommence …_


	4. Joyeux Noël :Haitsu:

_!Hello!_

Pour cette fois c'est vraiment très court et j'espère que vous allez comprendre (_oui parce que, ya déjà certaines personnes qui n'ont pas compris... 'fin bref..._). Un petit-mini Haitsu (_parce que j'aime ce pairing __*o*_.)

Bisouuus.

**OS 4 : Joyeux Noël**

**Personnages : Hyde et Tetsu.**

Dehors, les innombrables décorations étaient entrains d'être accrochées par des employés communaux. Les arbres de noël envahissaient la ville. Dans la rue, deux proches amis se baladaient tranquillement, faisant leur emplettes. Tetsuya adorait sélectionner avec soin les cadeaux qu'il offrirait par la suite. Voir le visage heureux et surpris de ses amis lorsqu'il le leur offrait et qu'il découvrait ce que c'était le rendait plus qu' euphorique. Cependant, cette année, il aurait voulu offrir quelque chose de vraiment spécial à Hyde, parce qu'en plus d'être noël, le 25 décembre, ils fêteraient leurs trois mois de vie de couple. Quoi de plus beau ? Bon certes, Hyde n'était pas un cadeau (sans jeux de mots u_u) tous les jours, mais c'était normal ! Il avait ses humeurs, et Tetsu devait sûrement être pareil... Quoi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'énerver Hyde, quelque soit le moment ou son humeur. Cela dit, tant pis, lui il était content de ça, et il voulait donc marquer le coup ! Alors, il avait une petite idée, mais il ne savait réellement pas si Hyde allait aimer. Il se permit donc de lui poser la question, s'arrêtant net en plein milieu de la rue, mettant ses deux mains sur chaque épaule de son petit ami, un sourire grand comme une banane éclairant son visage.

_- Doiha-chaaaaaaaan … Tu veux quoi pour noël ??_

_- Toi_

La réponse était sortie toute seule... Pourquoi Tetsu lui demandait-il ça ? Ça devait être une évidence, non ? Quoi que … dans son esprit tordu et pervers, oui, s'en était une … mais pas pour l'esprit simplet et bien heureux de son amant.

_- Môooooooooo, je peux pas m'acheter !_

_- Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui payerais._

Hyde se dégagea de l'emprise de Tetsu et repris sa route. Il laissa un Tetsu tout penaud, essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait bien pu prétendre son amant. Il allait payer quoi ? Il alla le rejoindre et lui sauta sur le dos. Hyde poussa un juron... mais qu'est ce que Tetsu pouvait être gamin parfois...

_- Doihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-c-h-a-n ??_

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- J'ai pas compris (o)"_

_- Tu comprendra à noël, Tet-chan, à noël !_

Et il le tira dans une ruelle pour pouvoir s'emparer de ses lèvres.


	5. C'est trop court :Kiyoshi, Taiji, hide:

_**! Hello !**_

Je vous met la 5ème OS. Rewieter please (= . Bonne lecture.

PS : _étant donner que les paroles sont en italique j'ai mis les paroles du passé en gras._

_Bisous._

_

* * *

_

**OS 5 : C'est trop court !**

**Personnages : Taiji, Kiyoshi, hide et le reste des Spread Beaver.**

Kiyoshi courait aux quatre coins de l'appartement, cherchant des fringues à mettre, son maquillage, sa brosse, le sèche-cheveux … Bref, tous le nécessaire pour pouvoir se préparer. Hier soir, Taiji et lui avaient foutus un bordel sans nom – pas besoin de préciser comment ! - et il n'y retrouvait vraiment plus rien. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche, déjà qu'à cause de son amant il s'était levé en retard, alors si en plus il perdait du temps dans les préparations, il allait vraiment être à la bourre ! Et ça, c'était carrément pas bon ! hide était plutôt pointilleux sur les heures d'arrivée de ses musiciens, et il allait encore une fois devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur s'il ne se grouillait pas un minimum.

Il était enfin prêt, et allait ouvrir la porte quand un cri le fit sursauter. Il se retourna. C'était Taiji qui le regardait d'un air effaré.

_- Môôôôô Tai-chan, c'est pas ma faute si j'allais pas te dire au revoir, tu dormais encore !_

_- C'est pas ça._

_- Quoi alors ?_

_- Ta jupe !_

_- Mais elle a quoi ma jupe ?_

Il tourna comiquement sur lui même, regardant son vêtement sous toutes les coutures. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème !

_- Elle est cent, non mille fois trop courte ! poursuivit Taiji_

_- Tu disais pas ça la dernière fois hein ! C'est toi qui m'a incité à l'acheter !_

_- Oui, pour quand on est ici, mais je t'interdis de porter ça dehors =O._

Taiji continuait de le fixer avec de grands yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas OSER sortir comme ça ?

_- Tu me met en retard là ! Faut que j'y aille, sinon hide vas me trucider !_

_- Enlève ça d'abord ! (Je veux avoir le droit de décider qui peut autant te mater !) J'exige d'avoir le contrôle sur les gens qui te matte oO _

_- Mais on voit rien, elle est pas courte !_

_- Si ! Remonte la encore un peu et ça fera comme si t'avais rien !_

A cette phrase, Kiyoshi baissa le plus possible sa jupe ainsi que son T-shirt.

_- Ça te vas là ? Bon j'y vais, à ce soir !_

Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, et quitta leur appartement en courant. Il regarda sa montre.

_- Merde je suis vraiment trop en retard -_-_

Il grimpa dans sa voiture en vitesse, galéra pour mettre les clefs dans le contact et faillit renverser deux piétons alors qu'il roulait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Les feux n'étaient décidément pas ses alliés aujourd'hui, à chaque fois il avait le droit au rouge ! Finalement, il arriva au studio avec un quart d'heure de retard. hide n'était même pas là quand il pénétra dans la salle, par contre, les autres, eux, étaient bel et bien présents et ils remarquèrent de suite comment était habillé leur très cher guitariste. Un cercle formé par ses _collègues_ se resserra autour de lui, et il fut prit au piège sans même s'en être rendu compte. Joe affichait un sourire pervers alors que les autres commençaient à le maintenir collé contre le mur. Kiyoshi ferma le plus fort qu'il put les yeux, croyant qu'il allait pouvoir disparaître ainsi, et tout d'un coup hurla :

_- JE SUIS FIDELE !!!_

Tous firent un bon en arrière, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le guitariste cri aussi fort. Ce fut à ce moment là que hide entra en scène, se frayant un passage entre tous ses musiciens pour arriver à Kiyoshi et lui balancer un pantalon à la figure. Le guitariste observa hide d'un air interdit.

_- Enfile ça !_

_- Mais hide ….... J'ai horreur des pantalons T_T._

hide le reconsidéra pendant un long moment, se demandant si les petites larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de Kiyoshi étaient réelles ou non. Il en conclut que finalement, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai et sans aucun scrupule, l'enfonça encore plus :

_- Si tu veux, je te force à mettre des collants résilles, comme ça je pourrais t'appeler Yoshiki !_

_- Pitié pas ça ! O_O_

Et étrangement, le guitariste enfila le plus vite possible le pantalon et plia soigneusement sa jupe avant de la poser dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'aimait, lui, cette jupe ! hide, qui était partit jeter un œil à ses partitions, n'oublia cependant pas de blâmer son guitariste.

_- Ah... Me refais plus jamais ce coup là ! Taiji m'a appelé limite au bord de l'hystérie en me disant qu'il fallait à tout prix que je passe chez lui pour te prendre un pantalon ! A cause de TOI je suis arrivé un retard !_

hide allait retourner mettre le nez dans ses compos' quand il remarqua que Kiyoshi le fixait toujours.

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Depuis quand j'ai des pantalons dans mon armoire moi ? ô_o_

_- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sous l'énervement de hide, le guitariste finit par se faire tout petit, obligé de porter ce vêtement dans lequel il se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Puis il se souvint …

**- Dis Kiyuu-chan, tu voudrais pas essayer ce pantalon ?**

**- Meuuuh pourquoi ?**

**- Teuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Il l'avait donc essayé et...

**- C'est décidé tu le prend !**

**- Mais euuuuuuuh... Je me sens tout mal là dedans...puis tu préfère les jupes d'habitude ne ?**

**- Oui mais là................ ça te moule merveilleusement bien !**

Kiyoshi l'avait donc prit, mais jamais mit, au grand damne de son amant... _**Pffff**_ …. Dans tout ça, c'était encore Taiji qui y gagnait hein...


	6. Les visualeux en rattrapage

_**Bonjour !**_

Alors pour cette OS je me suis... éclaté XD... en tout cas pour ce qui est de la description de tout le monde... comment dire ce qu'on pense en quelques lignes quoi XD... Bref, humour, humour (ou pas XD).  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**OS 6 : Les visualeux en rattrapage.**

**Personnages : Les X, Dir en Grey, Miyavi, Gackt, Gazette, Rentrer en soi, Laruku, Shogo, Shizuki, Kiyoshi, Taiji.**

Yoshiki désespérait de voir que tout ses petits chéris visu étaient de total demeurés. Il décida donc de passer à l'action. C'est ainsi qu'à 8 heure du matin, tout plein de musiciens se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe improvisée. Yoshiki avait loué une salle spécialement pour l'occasion. La scène qui s'offrait à nous était pour le moins insolite. Yoshiki vêtu d'un costume était au tableau alors que tout les autres assit aux diverses places discutaient plus ou moins, se demandant bien ce qu'ils faisaient tous là. hide, le plus curieux, prit donc la parole.

**hide** : Yo-chan, qu'est ce qu'on fou là?

**Yosh** : Vous allez vous instruire !

**hide** : J'ai d'autre chat à aller baiser moi. Ne, Heath ?

**Heath** : Miaou ! En plus, c'est pas possible de nous instruire.

**Yosh** : Pourquoi _?_

**Heath** : On a tous les têtes remplis

**Hyde** : Oui, on sature

**Tetsu** :Toi encore plus, vu ta taille !

**Hyde** : Môôôôôô

**Yosh** : Mais si voyons, vous pouvez le faire !

**Toshi** : Mais Yosh-chan toi même tes nul en tout sauf en anglais !

**Yosh** : C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui vas donner les cours, et moi je ferrais juste ceux d'anglais ! Aller Toshi, au tableau !

**Toshi** : Mais je veux pas moi ! Ils sont pas rattrapables !

Les deux meilleurs amis sondèrent la salle du regard.

Gackt parlait tout seul. Hyde tentait de déshabiller Tetsu. Heath et hide faisaient des pitreries pour faire oublier à Yasu que la veille il s'était fait rembarrer par Yoshiki. Kiyoshi et Taiji se bécotaient comme deux adolescents. Pata somnolait dans son coin (_on ne change pas des bonnes habitudes !_). Sugizo découpait des rondelles de chorizo (_comment c'était arriver là ça ?? ôO_). Kai faisait pleurer Miyavi car il venait de critiquer sa nouvelle coupe (_ignoble_). Satsuki imitait la voix (_je me retient de dire : moche_) de Ruki, qui lui même tentait d'égaler celle de l'autre chanteur (_chose impossible_). Uruha venait de voler le bandeau de Reita. Aoi était tordu de rire car voir le bassiste sans son bandeau c'était tordant (_déjà qu'avec ça battait les records ! XD_). Kyo se remaquillait sous le regard intriguer de Tochiya qui se demandait comment un petit être aussi mignon pouvait devenir aussi moche en deux coup de crayon noir. Die et Kaoru parlaient musique alors que Shinya regardait lascivement le paysage. Shizuki tapait sur Shogo qui lui réclamait du poisson. Et les quelques autres : Kaya, Ken et Yukki, ainsi que les derniers « Rentrer en Soi » dormaient.

Yoshiki hurla.

**Yosh** : SILENCE !!!!!!!!!!!

**hide** : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, Ô GRAND Yoshiki à parler !

Le silence que le leader des X avait obtenu fut brisé par les rires de l'assemblée et le brouhaha recommença de plus belle et s'amplifia. Tous retournèrent vaquer à leur occupations.

Yoshiki vint se blottir dans les bras de Toshi en sanglotant comme un enfant.

**Yosh** : Toshi-chan, ils sont méchants avec moi.

**Toshi **:Mais non, Yosh... juste demeurés !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, observant de nouveau tout les visualeux présent... Il se dégagea de Yoshiki et se leva pour aller au tableau.

**Toshi **: Aller le monde, on se la ferme, on écoute et on s'instruit !!

Devant l'autorité soudaine du chanteur des X le calme gagna la place. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

**Toshi **: Bon, on va pouvoir commencer !!

Et tout le monde se décida alors à écouter sauf Yoshiki qui boudait...

Non mais **POURQUOI** personne n'avait voulu l'écouter **LUI** ?

* * *

_Des avis ?_

_En espèrant que ça vous ait plu ! ^=^_

_A la prochaine ;D_

_Bisuu ~~_


	7. Un mélangeur de sucre

Voilà la n°7 ... qui est ... bas... pas très net ... je me demande encore comment j'ai pû écrire ça...J'étais un math en même temps... ça peut se comprendre XD  
Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**OS 7 : Un mélangeur de sucre.**

**Personnages : hide, Heath, Taiji, Kiyoshi, Sugizo**

hide cherchait Heath dans tout l'appartement. Ils avaient été invités à une fête chez Taiji et c'était sérieusement entrain de partir en sucette dans le salon. Hide retrouva son amant dans la chambre de Taiji et Kiyoshi. Il avait l'air intrigué.

-Heath, tu fais quoi ?

-Je cherchais les toilettes et je me suis perdu.

-Oh, c'est vrai que c'est super grand 60m².

-Ouais, et donc, j'ai atterri ici.

hide s'avança et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant qui était assis par terre, collant son torse à son dos. Il put enfin voir l'objet qui intriguait tant son petit-ami. Sur le sol, dans une boite, était disposé un objet long, large de quelques centimètres et de couleur peau et … bref, vous avez compris (_si vous n'avez pas comprit, ça arrivera!_).

-hide, c'est bizarre, quand t'appuie sur le bouton, ça vibre.

Il le fit donc et en effet, l'objet bougeait tout seul.

-On dirait un vibreur de portable, ne hide ?

Le dit hide affichait une mou comique, il semblait réfléchir intensément.

-hideeeee-chaaaaan …

-. . .

-hideeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Oui Heathounet

-A ton avis ça sert à quoi ?

hide reconsidéra l'objet et dit d'une façon toute naturel.

-Je sais pas. On dirait que ça rentre dans une tasse. Peut être que c'est un nouveau mélangeur de café et de sucre !

-Oh, mais, mais dit hide...

-Nani ?

-Pourquoi ils ont ça dans leur chambre ?

-Tes bêtes ou quoi ????!!

-Môôôôôô …

-Ta déjà oublié que Kiyoshi A-DO-RE prendre son petit dej au lit ?

Derrière la porte, Taiji retenait Kiyoshi qui tentait de rentrer dans la pièce. Ils avaient observé toute la scène.

-Taiji, lâche moi ! Ils ont pas le droit de toucher à mon god d'amour !

-Du calme, Kiyu, Du calme

Et il éclata en sanglot. Dans la pièce voisine, les deux amants se disaient que vraiment, c'était un objet inutile. Ils le lancèrent par la fenêtre sous laquelle passait Sugizo juste à ce moment là.

-C'était quoi ça ? Une god-filant ?

Et il entra chez Taiji.

* * *

A la prochaine ! ;D


	8. Partira bien qui partira le premier !

**OS 8 : Partira bien qui partira le premier ! **

**Personnages : Dir en Grey**

-Kaoru ?

-Hum ?

-Kaoru ?

-Quoi ?

-Kaoru ?

-Quoi ?

-Kaoru ?

-Quoi ?

-Kaoru ?

-Quoi ?

-Kao ?

-QUOI, PUTAIN DE MERDE KYO !

-Non, rien. Je comptais juste le nombre de fois que tu me répondrais avant de t'énerver.

Toshiya qui avait suivit la scène décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

-Et alors ?

-Bas écoute, mon vieux, tes encore assez résistant pour nous supporter quelques bonnes années !

Le petit blond tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de leur leader avant de retourner s'affaler sur le canapé dans le but de se payer un bon petit somme.

-Kyo ?

-Oui mon leader adoré ?

-BOUGE TON CUL ET AU MICRO !

Le warumono bougonna quelques secondes avant de venir s'installer derrière son micro et de répliquer :

-Finalement, c'est sûrement moi qui te supporterais plus avant, tiens !

Il accompagna sa réplique en tirant la langue, et s'attira le regard noir de Kaoru.

-C'est ça ouais, je crèverais avant !

-Mais bien sûr ! Compte sur moi pour me barrer avant, histoire de bien te foutre la rage !

Shinya, qui assistait à leur dispute, et voyant que ni Die ni Toshiya n'esquissait un geste, tenta discrètement de faire revenir l'ambiance en appelant les prénoms des deux énergumènes. Énergumènes, qui entendaient très bien leur batteur les appeler mais qui se complaisait à continuer à se chiquer le nez. Soudainement, ils en eurent marre et se retournèrent vers le plus jeune, tout en lançant un même mot, d'une même voix :

-QUOI ?

Devant tant d'agressivité, Shinya, vexé de se faire crier dessus alors qu'il était le seul à tenter de calmer le jeux, retourna devant sa batterie, les bras croisé contre la poitrine, la tête baissé comme s'il se mettait à bouder. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Die acheva le tout :

-Je crois que c'est Shinya, qui se barrera avant vous.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard l'air de dire « mais ta gueule, tu parle trop », et exaspéré - alors que Kyo et Kaoru se remirent à se disputer, Toshiya à buller, et Shinya à bouder – Die décida de quitter l'endroit... Finalement, c'était lui qui était partit le premier ! Du moins, aujourd'hui... Parce que malgré tout, aucun d'eux tous n'était près de quitter cette ambiance bonne enfant avant un bon bout de temps.


	9. Schizophrénie pétatienne

**Désolé à ceux qui n'utilise pas ameba, et/ou, ne savent donc pas ce qu'est un Peta u_u**

**

* * *

**

**OS 9 : Schizophrénie pétatienne**

**Personnages : Dir en grey**

Derrière son écran d'ordinateur, armé de pop-corn, de soda en tout genre et surtout, oh oui, surtout : de Loukoum – oui, oui, ce truc peut ragoutant plein de sucre glace et qui *censure* - Kaoru, leader-sama des Dir en Grey, tapotait nerveusement sur sa souris. De son côté, Toshiya, amant du guitariste à ses heures perdu – ou plutôt à celle où le leader n'était pas derrière son écran – était étendu sur le lit juste derrière et soupirait outrageusement pour tenter de faire comprendre au geek au cheveux rose qu'il aurait aimer pratiquer des activités nettement plus sportive que celle que l'on pratique avec un ordinateur. Le bassiste – en manque considérable de sexe – commençait à s'imaginer toute sorte de chose entre le PC portable de Kaoru et Kaoru même... Autant dire que ça donnait des scène pas très jolie jolie...

_Il est ordinateurophile... Ouais... ça doit être ça !_

Pour se sortir ces images ignobles de son cerveau – celle d'un ordinateur coincé dans le fessier de son amant – Toshiya entama des aller-retour en roulant sur le lit... Sa tête commença à tourner et sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouvait étaler par terre. Kaoru ne fut pas le moins du monde dérangé par la plainte du bassiste, et, au contraire, accéléra même ses clique de souris.

_Je vais lui mettre dans le c*l, moi, sa souris !_

Toshiya se releva tout en se dirigeant vers Kaoru qui avait la bouche entouré de sucre glace...

_Beurk …_

Il posa ensuite son regard sur l'écran pour regarder ce que pouvait bien faire son leader préféré. Ce dernier passait sans cesse d'une page à une autre, changeant de page en fonction de ses « favoris ». Il cliquait entre chaque changement sur un dessin animé, et … Et c'était tout ! Son amant mettait donc de côté une bonne partie de jambe en l'air tout ça pour cliquer sur des dinosaure ou des pingouin qui bougent ! A non... ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça... mais d'abord... feinté l'intérêt !

-Kao-chan ?

-Nani ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je peta, pourquoi ?

-Tu ?

Toshiya n'y comprenait pas grand chose...

-Je clique sur les petits dessin que tu vois... pour dire aux gens que je suis allé sur leur blog !

-Hein, hein ! C'est toute suite plus claire !

-C'était donc plus grave qu'il ne le croyait...

_Dieu, comment je vais rattraper ça x_X_

-Tu m'apprend ?

-Non, pas le temps !

Et sans plus attendre, Kaoru qui avait ralentit le rythme en reprit un encore plus effréné... pour le plus grand malheur de Toshiya.

-Qu'est ce que dirais tes fans s'ils savaient ça !

-Mais ils le savent, puisque je les Peta !

-Tu les quoi ?

-Peta ! Merde Totchi je viens de t'expliquer !

-ah...

-mais ils sont bètes quand même !

-Comment ça ?

-Comment peuvent-ils croirent que c'est vraiment moi !

-Parce que tu es sous le pseudonyme de...

Toshiya se pencha sur l'écran pour regarder l'url du blog de son amant

-...Kaoru-dir-en-grey peut être !

-mais je met juste des photos que tout le monde peut avoir... et puis je ne raconte rien qui ne puisse être inédit ! Juste des trucs que tout le monde sait !

-Tu genre que tu te tape ton bassiste entre deux... comment on dit déjà … PETA !

-Tu comprend rien à rien Totchi ! Je me fais passé pour moi ! Ils sont con de croire que c'est vraiment moi !

-mais non puisqu'ils ont raison de le croire... PUISQUE c'est bien TOI derrière l'écran !

-Urusai !

_Irrécupérable celui là !_

-Bon Totoch... Je t'apprend ou pas ?

-NON !

Et Kaoru qui s'était un temps sois pas décroché de son écran pour se tourner vers Toshiya venait de retourner se coller à son compagnon électronique pour continuer de surfer sur le net... et de se faire passer pour lui même...

Cela dit... cinq minute plus tard...

-Tu es sûr hein ? Tu ne veux pas Peta avec moi ?

Le bassiste saisit un oreiller et le lança à la figure peinte de sucre glace de son amant tout en criant avant d'aller se cacher sous sa couette :

-Dit à monsieur Peta que les plans à trois c'est pas mon truc !


End file.
